Coming Home
by BeastsRose23
Summary: She left right after the Last Battle and was gone for five years before Hermione decided it was time to return home. Pen Name Changed! *Updated/Edited*


Coming Home

As I walked up to the gate in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place I noticed the subtle differences in its appearance. Some showed recent renovations, others told of its age. Looking at it now it was hard to tell that dark wizards had once lived there. Seeing the familiar house brought a smile to my face. Surprisingly, I had missed this place. As I walked I could feel the wards and knew that the Fidelius Charm, among others, was still up. I opened the gate and started up the pathway. I got lost in my thoughts as I walked. Five years had passed since I had last lain eyes on the ancient house. Five years since I had seen either of my best friends. Five years since I had left England. I left right after the war and just traveled.

Only a few days had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and I hadn't had a moment to myself. Once everyone that wasn't substantially injured was rested up enough, clean up started. There was so much damage to the old castle that it would take a miracle to get it repaired in time for the next school year even with all the help we had. On top of that there was so much grief everywhere I looked I felt like I was suffocating. I needed to get away. After three days I packed what few things I had, said bye to Harry and Ron, told them I was leaving for an indefinite amount of time, and that I'd come back when I was ready. They, of course, protested and tried to stop me, but they didn't understand. I _had_ to get away.

I decided to go to Australia first and find my parents. I apparated to America then China and then to Australia. When I erased my parents memories I planted the idea of moving to Australia to keep them safe, but I didn't give them a specific location to move to. That left all of Australia for me to search. Knowing it would take me awhile I found a job at a café and rented a small flat. It was seven months later when I found them. My dad had opened up another dental practice, but my mum had opened a small clothing boutique. She seemed to enjoy it. I watched them for a few days and discovered that they had two more children. Twins. I had siblings. They looked so happy and I wasn't sure how they'd react if I returned their memories, not to mention my brother and sister would have their lives turned upside down. I couldn't do that to them. Even though it hurt, I decided to leave them be and just move on. I was happy that they were happy and that was all that mattered to me.

I left Australia a week later and traveled up to Asia and the Middle East. I visited many of the countries but my favorite was Japan. Their muggle technology was so advanced and their wizarding community was amazing. I spent some time with some old wizarding families who recognized me from stories that had made their way east from England. They welcomed me into their homes and taught me many of their traditions and customs. They didn't care about blood purity or anything like that. I was even made a member of one of the most prominent families there, the Takahashi Clan. I had read about them and was so honored that they welcomed me into their family.

I had spent about a year and a half traveling through Asia and the Middle East. I wrote the boys every few weeks and got a few responses. Letter from Harry came more often than letters from Ron, but I was okay with that. According to them, my departure had made headline news. Since I was best friend to the Savior of the Wizarding World I was given celebrity status. Add that to my disappearance, and it was big news. I didn't really care. The boys kept me up on the current events in their lives. The Weasley family mourned the loss of Fred and was able to move on, albeit slowly. Ron was able to move on with the help of Luna Lovegood. We had decided we were better as friends as our tempers clashed too often to be more. I was happy Ron had found someone. As odd as it was, he and Luna fit well together. Harry had said that he and Ginny decided to just stay friends as well. Too much had changed between them for a relationship to work. According to Harry, Ginny ended up with Neville and they were happy. Unsurprisingly, George took the death of his twin hard, but according to Ron, he was getting by. Ron helped George in the shop and Angelina Johnson helped George with life in general. They dated in school and I was glad they could be there for each other now. Harry became an Auror just as I suspected he would and was quickly moving through the ranks. Of course, being the Savior didn't hurt either. They were happy with their lives and I was happy for them.

After I left Asia and the Middle East I traveled through Europe. I had been to France when I was younger but I wanted to see more. I stayed in places for months at a time, finding jobs in shops or cafés and renting a room or flat. I learned new types of magic from the different magical communities and all about their cultures from their muggle counterparts. As I traveled, Harry and Ron's letters reminded me that I still had a home back in England and people who wanted me to return soon or later. Harry and I corresponded the most and our letters became a way of venting, the way one would vent to a diary. No topic was off limits. We wrote about everything from the war to our nightmares to my travels. Our letters brought us closer together and I found myself wanting to see him, to hold him. I realized I was falling for him. If I was being honest with myself I'd say that I had always loved him. He'd always ask me to come home, and as much as it hurt to be away from him, I wasn't ready yet. I was content with traveling and I still had Africa and the Americas to see. At least that was what I told him. Truth was I was finding myself after being forced to grow up, and fight in a war that was thrust upon us at a young age and I didn't want to return to a war torn country.

I spent about nine months traveling around Europe, eight months in Africa and a year and a half in the Americas. I learned new magic, new languages, and new cultures. Japan was still my favorite but they were all wonderful. After touring South America I realized I was ready to return home. I wanted to see Harry. I made a quick stop in Japan to see my honorary family for a few weeks before heading back to England. Which brings me to now, walking up the path to Grimmauld Place.

When I reached the door I wasn't sure if I should knock or just walk in like I used to. Hell, I didn't even know if anyone lived here. Sure Harry owned it, but I wasn't sure if he used it. He had mentioned he was thinking about moving to one of this other properties as Grimmauld Place was too big for just him. I hadn't gotten a letter from him in about a month so I wasn't sure if he had decided to move or not. I decided to knock and see what happened. After few minutes there was no answer, and I was ready to leave. I made it down to the third step before the door opened. As I turned I saw him. Harry stood in the door way, more handsome than ever.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, not sure if he what he was seeing was real.

"Hello Harry."

"You're here," he said, shock evident in his voice. Well, I couldn't blame him. I didn't tell him, or anyone, I was coming home.

"Yes. I decided it was time to come home," I said as I smiled. Instead of replying he just launched himself at me. Luckily for me my magical "training" had made me stronger physically as well as mentally and magically. I was able to stay on my feet as he plowed into me.

"I can't believe it. You're really here," Harry said into my hair, which had calmed down during my time in Japan, thanks to my family. He had a vice grip on me, probably afraid I'd leave again, but I had no plans to. I was home, right where I belonged.

"I'm really here, to stay this time," I reassured him.

"Let's go inside," he said as he ushered me into the house.

We spent the rest of the day in the living room talking. I told him the details of my travels and he caught me up on the things that had happened since the last time he wrote. A few hours later we were lying on the couch together. Him with his back against the back of couch and me in his arms with my head on his chest. Don't ask me how we ended up like that because I don't know, but I wasn't complaining.

"Hermione?" Harry broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so glad that you're back. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Harry, like you wouldn't believe."

"I love you Hermione. Being apart from you made me realize that I don't want to be separated from you anymore. You were always there for me but it wasn't until you weren't there that I realized just how much I loved you."

Huh? Did I hear that right? He loved me? I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "I love you too Harry."

I don't think I've ever seen Harry look so happy. Before I could comprehend what happened, his lips were on mine and I was lost in bliss. Eventually, and somewhat reluctantly, we broke for air.

"Can I ask you something Hermione?" I just nodded, still in a bit of a daze.

"I know this is a bit unconventional, but when have I ever done anything the right way? Will you marry me?" Harry asked. I just stared at him before launching myself at him. I attacked his lips with my own. This kiss became very heated very quickly. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him access. We fought for dominance but I eventually submitted to him. When air became necessary I pulled away.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It's a yes," I confirmed. His lips found mine again. This time was slow and sensual. It held so much love and felt so right. We were in our own little world of bliss. I was happy with my decision to come home.

* * *

A/N: So I posted this before but I recently went back and read it and didn't like it so I edited and added to it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
